Within the last decade, a number of investigators have reported a contrafreeloading phenomenon. Children, pigeons, and rats continued working for various rewards even though the same rewards were available freely. In fact, under some circumstances, the Ss actually preferred the earned rewards. Yet one may observe that the notion that animals "enjoy" working and may actually prefer to work rather than to freeload is not only contrary to intuition, but also to a large body of data in animal learning. Two experiments are subsequently proposed in an attempt to resolve the apparent discrepancies between that observation and the contrafreeloading conclusion. The present proposition is that the contrafreeloading data are, at least in part, artifactual and explainable with a basic and parsimonious learning principle, that is, the discriminability between the conditions of working and freeloading. Since the previous studies employed a relatively subtle change from the work condition to the choice between working and freeloading, it is not unreasonable to assume that the animal did not perceive the change in reinforcement conditions. The present proposal is to offer an experimental setting in which the change in reinforcement conditions, with the introduction of free food, is cued. A change in work terms for some animals will provide a stimulus signaling the change in reinforcement conditions. The prediction from the discriminability hypothesis is that the animals experiencing a change in work terms will exhibit decreased levels of working in the presence of free rewards. That is, the work exhibit decreased levels of working in the presence of free rewards. That is, the work terms which signals, and continues signaling, the change in reinforcement conditions, i.e., that free food is now available, will produce the greatest amounts of freeloading. Preliminary data generated in a similar experimental setting suggests that the parsimonious discriminability proposal can, at least in part, reconciliate the contrafreeloading findings with the Zeitgeist of animal learning.